1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scraper devices, and is directed more particularly to a scraper assembly for use with razor blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scraper devices are generally well known in the art and in basic form include a handle having a blade of some sort attached thereto. A free edge of the blade is brought to bear against a surface sought to be scraped clean, as in the case of removing a sticker or paint from glass, or removing peeling paint from a surface, etc. In instances where the free edge is sharpened, care must be exercised to prevent the edge from inflicting harm to persons and articles which might come in contact with the edge. Some scrapers are adapted to utilize razor blades, which are very useful in providing a good scraping edge but which also present an element of danger in view of the cutting capability of the edge.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 894,596, filed Apr. 7, 1978, in the names of Chester F. Jacobson, et al, and incorporated by reference herein, there is described and shown a scraper assembly comprising a housing having a chamber therein adapted to receive and releasably retain blade units, the housing having a head portion adapted to receive and retain one of the blade units, and a cover means adapted to cover the blade retained by the head portion, the cover means being releasably retained by engagement with the head portion, the cover means being further adapted to cover portions of the housing remote from the head portion, the cover means being releasably retained by engagement with a second portion of the housing, whereby the cover means may be selectively positioned to cover the blade unit and may be removed therefrom and positioned on the housing at an end remote from the blade unit to expose the blade unit for scraping operations, to provide a beneficial safety feature.
A safety problem that sometimes arises in the use of scraper devices of the type above described is the movement out of position of the working blade. Accordingly, it is desirable that facility be provided for locking the working blade in place in the head portion of the assembly.